<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want your love by Januarium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439291">I want your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium'>Januarium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, but also tender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s incredible to make love, to know that David is being gentle and slow because of how much he cares about Patrick. But one day he’s lying back while David tenderly stretches him with three fingers—taking his time despite the fact Patrick’s been practically gagging for it all day—and his patience snaps.</p><p>“Could you just <i>fuck</i> me already?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Politics? What Politics?</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantSalad/gifts">EggplantSalad</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was instructed to write porn to celebrate the USA's election being called so here I am! Zero reference to politics in the fic itself though.</p><p>Eggplantsalad prompted: "hmmm, what about the first time Patrick gets fucked really hard? Poor David, trying to be so gentle when Patrick is like, "Hi, I ordered dick?""</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David is so sweet and tender and <i>good</i> every time he fucks Patrick. They’d taken a long time to get here—Patrick honestly hadn’t felt that interested in it and their sex life was delicious and varied and as fulfilling as possible when mostly conducted in shared spaces. </p><p>Part of Patrick thinks he was an utter fool to every delay trying this particular act so long. The rest of him is glad he did, because the moment he first feels the slide of David’s perfect cock into his ass he knows he wants to experience this as much as possible, which would have been a much more frustrating discovery before he had his own apartment. </p><p>So Patrick makes it his mission to get David inside him as often as possible and it’s amazing. It’s incredible to make love, to know that David is being gentle and slow because of how much he cares about Patrick. But one day he’s lying back while David tenderly stretches him with three fingers—taking his time despite the fact Patrick’s been practically gagging for it all day—and his patience snaps.</p><p>“Could you just <i>fuck</i> me already?”</p><p>He didn’t mean to say that. </p><p>David raises an eyebrow and crooks his fingers to rub against Patrick’s prostate, because he’s a fucking tease. “Oh, do you have somewhere you need to be?”</p><p>Patrick throws his head back and groans. “Listen, David, I love you and I love you fucking me—”</p><p>“I may have noticed that,” David says with a smirk, because Patrick hasn’t exactly been subtle.</p><p>Patrick rolls his eyes. “It’s just—and I don’t want to push you or anything? But, um, I would really like it if maybe occasionally it was a bit…” Why was this so hard to say. “A bit rougher?”</p><p>David looks surprised. “Rougher how?”</p><p>Suddenly they’re way too far away from each other, even though half of David’s right hand is <i>inside</i> Patrick. “Can you stop that for a minute and come here?” He doesn’t like the empty feeling when David pulls his fingers out, but getting to pull him close enough for a warm kiss helps. It’s strange; Patrick didn’t know he could feel shy like this with David any more. They talk during sex and about sex freely, but it’s usually ground they’ve already trodden, or it’s simple reassurances: ‘I like that’, ‘don’t stop’, ‘you make me feel so good’.</p><p>“If you want us to try doing things differently, you just have to ask.” David’s eyes are so sweet and sincere—somehow they’ve gone in the opposite direction from what Patrick wanted.</p><p>He takes a deep breath. “It’s not that I don’t like how it has been so far, I just don’t want it that way all the time.”</p><p>“And how <i>would</i> you like it?” </p><p>There’s just a hint of something in David’s expression that makes Patrick realise that David knows what he wants, he’s just insisting that Patrick actually say it. It’s been a while since the last time David did that, because Patrick’s rarely this shy these days. That makes it so much easier to give up his filter and say, “I want you to fucking <i>rail</i> me, David.”</p><p>Immediately they’re kissing again, rougher and deeper and hotter. “Yeah? You want it hard and fast?” David asks when they break apart, his tone breathless.</p><p>Patrick nods, extremely aware that his body is prepped and ready and aching to be filled. “I want you to make me take it, David. Want it so hard I can’t walk tomorrow without being reminded of having your perfect cock inside me.”</p><p>“Oh fuck.” David’s eyes are glassy and he lays another fierce kiss on Patrick before reaching for the condom wrapper sitting on the bed and tearing it open. “I’ll give you what you want, give you whatever you need from me.”</p><p>“You do, you always do,” Patrick reassures, eyes glued to David rolling on the condom and slicking himself up with lube. “Make me feel good in so many ways.” He bites his lip as he considers his next move, but they’ve come this far. Patrick flips over and gets his knees under himself. Any sex they’ve had while not facing each other has been sweet spooning, but that’s not what he’s after now. Now he’s face down, ass up, with his legs spread and his back arched. “Come on.”</p><p>David makes the most delicious noise as he roughly grasps Patrick ass cheeks and spreads them. “You’re so fucking hot like this, ready for me,” he says, voice  rough as he finally lines his dick up so that he can thrust in—not as hard as Patrick thinks he might like, but faster than he ever has before. Once he’s buried deep he pauses. “You ready?”</p><p>Patrick turns his head and groans. “David, come on. I want you to fuck me as hard as you love me.”</p><p>David moans and his hips stutter against Patrick’s ass deliciously before he starts moving properly. Straight away it’s intense and harsh and so <i>fucking</i> good that Patrick knows he’s making all sorts of noises and he doesn’t even care. He’s being pushed up the bed, so he reaches out to grab the headboard for leverage.</p><p>It’s even better than in his fantasies and Patrick loves it all; the rough shoves forcing his body to open to David, the slap of their skin together, the noises they’re both making—more guttural sounds than usual of their sex life. Patrick is solely focused on this moment where he is nothing but a body joining with the body of the man he loves, giving himself over to how amazing it feels.</p><p>David curls closer around Patrick’s body and the sweat-slick slide of that muscular chest against his back is another layer of sensation he didn’t realise he craved. He can feel the hair on David’s chest, the heat of David’s breath, the strength of David’s arms; all of it a beautiful counterpoint to the thick cock hitting him perfectly on every thrust.</p><p>“David—David—so fucking good—” he manages to say, but it’s hard to get any words out. Usually their sex is chatty and Patrick <i>loves</i> that, but he had no idea how good it would be to be so totally incapable of forming sentences. He wants to explain how incredible this is—how he didn’t know he was capable of feeling this way—but that will have to wait for when he’s not consumed with being lost in sensation.</p><p>“Patrick—” David replies, clearly just as caught up in it “—love you.”</p><p>They’ve said those words plenty of times now, but David rarely says it first and it’s such a thrill when he does that it tips Patrick into needing to come <i>right</i> fucking now. He lets go of one of his holds on the headboard, which tilts his body down enough to allow David to get somehow even deeper, the angle even better than it was. </p><p>Patrick moans wildly and gets a tight grip on his own cock, using the pre-come he’s been leaking and the sweat on his palm to make it just slick enough as he strokes himself hard and fast. David’s body is totally covering his—a cocoon of just them shutting out everything else—and it’s perfect; the feeling of being safe and looked after and <i>loved</i> all while being roughly fucked the way he’s been craving.</p><p>One of David’s hands comes down to cover Patrick’s so they’re stroking his cock together, and at the same time he bites Patrick’s shoulder and that is <i>it.</i> Patrick comes and comes and comes, intense waves that feel like they’ll never end, David gentles his thrusts, but keeps moving inside Patrick the whole time. He only stills when Patrick finally stills their hands. Patrick feels like the only thing keeping him from completely collapsing is David’s dick in his ass, holding him in position.</p><p>“Holy fuck.” Patrick’s voice is gruff and he suspects the noises he’s been making may have been louder than he realised.</p><p>“Yeah,” David says, voice tense enough to remind Patrick his boyfriend still needs to come.</p><p>“You should come on my ass,” Patrick insists, not letting himself second guess the desire. If tonight has taught him anything, it’s that there are still entire worlds of amazing sex for him and David to explore. He’s thought about having David come on him, but never enough to bring it up. Now he really craves it and he just needs to ask for it. “Want you to come all over this ass you fucked so good.”</p><p>“Fuck, yes—<i>fuck</i>,” The sweat sticks their skin together when David pulls back and the sensation makes Patrick’s dick twitches in a painfully-oversensitive way.</p><p>He manages to stay in position and not collapse as David sits back on his heels, arching his back and twisting his neck so he can see the way David looks kneeling over him, condom removed and stroking his cock in more single-mindedly than Patrick’s ever seen from him. “Yes, David; you look so fucking hot like that. Need you to mark my ass with your come, get it all over me.”</p><p>David grunts out something that may be Patrick’s name as he comes and Patrick wishes he could frame this moment, how utterly free and right and good it is to have David come on his body right now. He’s incredibly grateful they put a towel down before they started so he doesn’t need to feel bad about turning around and pulling David as close as possible. Patrick doesn’t even care how much come he’s lying on in that moment, he just needs to wrap his arms and legs around this amazing man and hold him tight.</p><p>“I really fucking love you.” He needs David to know it all the way to his bones, the way Patrick does.</p><p>David laughs and kisses Patrick, mouth soft and lazy and full of mirth. When they part again, David’s smiling hugely in the way he so rarely lets people see. Patrick’s heart pounds with how much he adores this man. David’s eyes sparkle as he asks, “So, did I <i>love</i> you hard enough?”</p><p>Patrick laughs and pulls David in, but right before their mouths meet he says, “Definitely, but feel free to love me even harder in future.”</p><p>They’re close enough that Patrick can feel David’s smile. “Couldn’t help myself if I tried.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also on <a href="https://januarium.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p><p>Title from Lady Gaga's Bad Romance</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>